


Pretty petals

by Eyelesskeleton



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brotherly Love, Courting Rituals, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Scars, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: As a lady in the prime of her age, you know another heat will begin in a few days.Your parents know it too and as many males will become available to you and even more will suffer their heats alone, they decide to look around for a good den with a few prime guys around your age to pick out of.Que the Addison appartment having posted a, in your eyes, very suspicious but apparently attractive proposal to your parents.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hell-o everyone, this is just snippets of a tweaked out dream I had not a long time ago. Thought it might be interesting to share. 
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy~! ;}

You don't know why you're doing this. 

You don't even know why you seem remotely okay with any of this. 

Soaring through the sky comfortably, taking your sweet time traveling through the cool winds of Nockfell, you can't enjoy your flight fully for once. 

Your parents had managed to convince you, how, you don't know, to check out this apartment complex on the outskirts of Nockfell. 

_"It could do you some good!"_ They said. _"You're not forced to anything. The owner of the building simply extended an invitation."_ They said. _"He said there were a good few unmated boys your age over there. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone. Maybe you'll find friends?"_ As you grumbled a few complaints, they added. _"You're at your prime love, now is the best time to find a mate. You might miss your chances if you don't!"_

And this is why you're here apparently. Why? You'd like to think you're just bored, but maybe, just maybe, there's a small part of you that's curious at the idea. 

You're pretty sure the heats haven't started yet. Why does it sound like you're haze talking then?

It's not like any males have blasted you with their damn pheromones lately. Yeah right, settling down with a random man you barely know? You've barely begun your adulthood for heaven's sake, can't you have some freedom? 

"Ugh, it's just a test." You repeat to yourself. "You do your days, tolerate the boys' displays, reject them and go back home with an excuse for your parents to never send you back _'mate hunting'_ again."

But even as you mutter this, your body twitches in mild excitation. 

No, _dammit_. Nervousness. This makes you itchy all over. 

You're nervous you're gonna make a fool of yourself. The prospect of breaking their hopes just before they'll most-likely reject and lose their unfertilized broods mortifies you.

_It's so unfair! Why are you even here?!_

As the apparments comes into view. You're surprised when you see a few other females at the main entry, some just now arriving to the building like you.

You swiftly twirl down, trying your best to enjoy the few last seconds of the air kissing you face and dancing along your wings as you reluctantly leave it. 

A few moments later, your feet plants themselves on the ground. You slowly flex your wings back and tuck them in, letting them drape naturally as a beatiful mock cape on your back. There's a handful of girls here with you, seeming just as clueless to the situation as you are. As you look around, you feel a gentle tap on your shoulder. You promptly turn. 

"Oh, hi... " You give lamely. 

"Hi, nice to meet you!" The new girl smiles, undeterred. 

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence make themselves known before you try again. 

"So..., were you called out here too or..?"

Her eyes widen the smallest bit. 

"No no, nothing like that." She promptly shake her hands in front of herself. "I used to live here. I'm just visiting a few friends for now."

"Ah" You nod silently, awkwardly turning to look at the other ladies once more. The girl chews the inside of her mouth for a few seconds before simply lifting her hand in your vision. You do a double take. 

"We haven't introduced, I'm Ashley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they think about all of this? What will they do about it?

Sal didn't want to get out of bed.

Everyone's has been busy in the past few days, running around, getting the necessary supplies and hiding away in their little safe dens.

Most of the adults here are mated, widowed or have left to who knows where to spend their heats. His dad, being a part of them, has been cared for by Lisa these last few heats. Even tho their first brood didn't produce any young, they decided to try again this month. His dad has already begun to appeal to her, acting like they weren't even mated at this point and courting her all over again. 

_Larry_ started preening. The same Larry who didn't care if he wore the same shirt all week started to groom his looks. No doubt getting himself ready for the supposed females who where invited to meet them somewhere this week. 

Sal turns slowly on his side, careful of his bad wing as he extends them limply on the remaining expanse of his bed. 

He knows he should be getting ready, make an effort on his looks, be exited or even nervous. And honestly he did try before. He just doesn't believe its worth all the effort. Heats always managed to get the worst out of him. Ever since he started having them, he rejected all of his spawns and each time it tore into him... Let's be honest, he'll never have viable youngs. He'll never have an interested mate. Not in this life. Not with these looks. 

So he gave up trying. It hurts slightly less. 

The boy chews the insides of his cheeks, twisting his face into a sour sort of pout before huffing, disheartened. He promptly lifts himself to a sitting position. Air fills his lungs slowly and deliberately as he lets his wings extend high behind him, flexing them slowly a few times as he fells the pull on his right side, the scars there fighting against the movement. His frown deepens and, within a few moments, he quickly gives up, almost flinging himself out of the safety of his bed. 

It's nobody's fault if he feels that way. He's still happy his dad seems rejuvenated by Lisa. Lisa by him too. He's so happy they decided to try themselves on another brood. He's happy Larry, Chug, Mapple and even Todd and Neil are growing almost restless about the upcoming heat. 

He's happy for them.

As he reaches his bathroom, Sal starts cleaning up. He quickly brushes his teeth and cleans himself swiftly with a rag. He then takes a bit more time caring for his scars and then turns to his wings.

Eventually realizing the time he spent on said wings, he immediately abandons them and returns them between is shoulder blades, leaning on the bathroom counter. 

He can't stop himself, can he? Damn biology and damn his instincts. He's still trying to appeal to someone who will never exist. 

He lifts his head to the mirror, his one good eye staring straight back at him. A pained look reaches his glare as he flaps his wings open. A bold display of his "beauty"... if he ever dared to do it in front of someone. Agressive lines are now displayed, going down the right limb like a cracked vase. His mangled features as twisted as the violence in his nightmares, he turns to the array of bouquets surrounding him and proceeds with his daily task.

Plucking petals after petals of white and rose shades, he neatly arranges them. Then, he slowly begins to cover his distorted and ugly face. 

Even as he does so he knows, a voice always whispers it to him. _This facade is useless_. One quick glance on his back and even the pretty petals can't hide the fact that he's broken. 

Females look for three main things in a male. He must be strong. He must be healthy. He must be appealing.

Sal is none. 

He's small, he's unstable, he's damaged goods. 

Knocking on his bathroom door promptly snaps him out of his mental flagelation. 

"Yo, dude, Sal. You still getting ready in there? It's almost 11." Larry booms exitedly on the other side of the door. 

"Y-Yeah! Just a minute." Said boy hurriedly puts the final touch on his mask of flowers before coming out. 

"What's up dude, you excited for today?"

The bluette stops a few feet away from his step brother as said man is playing around with a random trinket he found god knows where in his room. Larry had actually neatly combed through his hair and trimmed his beard into a semblance of a style. His shirt is also new.

"Do I smell a shower and clean clothes Larry Face?" Sal opts to dodge the previous question. 

The taller boy puts away the objet, admittedly a bit bashful.

"Couldn't help myself, don't judge man." He playfully shoves Sal. "It's not everyday they invite chicks to the appartment. Not that I'm looking for anyone specifically either, y'know?"

As they begin their walk to leave their apparment, Sal grins behind his mask at his friend antics. His smile, however, quickly turns somber. 

"It's a bit weird if you ask me. Mr. Addison doesn't usually like to make the apparments obvious to the outside world. Isn't it the first time he joins in on the Heat Support Association?"

"From what I know, yeah. He's never done this before. If not for mom helping him by being the active host, I don't even know how he planned to greet the girls." Larry snickers. "Changing subjects, you plan to join in on this?"

The bluette pulls on the hem of his shirt. 

"I mean..."

Larry frowns a little and halts himself in his walk, turning to the smaller man. 

"Dude, it's alright. I'm not pushing you or anything." The taller man grabs Sal's shoulder reassuringly. "I get you came back here to ride your heat alone in your room but dude, I'm here. I don't want to let you beat yourself over it while I could do something." He squeezes lightly as he says so. 

Sal nods silently, a bit dejected.

"This doesn't have to mean anything Sally Face. It means jack shit if you want it to. I just wanna spend time with my best friend while he's here."

"Y-yeah, sure." Sal swallows, slapping himself out of his train of thoughts mentally. "Alright, let's chill."

Larry smirks, agreeing. "Let's."

They continue their way to the elevator, talking and bickering all the way down to the ground floor. They agreed on lunch at the nearest fast food joint and were swaggering almost joyfully out to the exit when they're stopped by the sight of a good few ladies entering the building. 

"Shit, it's today?"

As Larry so eloquently puts it, it seems the girls have arrived today and are currently being led by his mom to the fifth floor, where they'll be temporarily staying in. Sal fidgets on the spot, uncomfortable with the idea of meeting any of them right off the bat. He's not primed and ready for any of this. 

"Ah, Larbear, Sally. Goodmorning boys!" Lisa joyfully calls them over. 

"Mom..." Larry grumbles, most likely at the nickname uttered in front of the girls. As he walks towards her, Sal just silently follows. 

Without a beat, Lisa turns to the girls, sliding her hands to Larry's neck and Sal's shoulder, squeezing both reassuringly. 

"Those are my boys Larry and Sal." She smiles to the group. 

After a few greetings, some joyful, some a bit awkward, she lets the boys go with a soft pat. 

"If I am ever unavailable to you girls, feel free to seek the boys out. They're a helpful bunch, I'm sure they'll have no issues sorting everything out themselves."

"Yeah, no probs." Larry immediately complies. 

The bluette just nods in agreeance. 

"Thank you boys." Lisa smiles before lowering her voice. "You're going out?"

"We're lunching out."

"Alright, see you guys later then?"

"Yep." Sal nods

With that, the older woman turns back to her group. 

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'm going to show you to your rooms. I've worked on them myself, specifically for you guy, so I hope you'll like them!"

She slowly guides them away. A few girls nod to the duo, stealing glances. Larry smiles bashfully, slightly expanding his wings before remembering himself. Sal nods and waves to a few. 

"Hi guys!" Someone at the back shouts, catching their attention. As they near them. "Suprise!" Is followed by a few giggles. 

\-------------------------------------------------

After exchanging names with Ashley, you apparently quickly hit it off with the girl. No true surprises there considering she's almost a _literal_ social butterfly.

You quickly went back and forth, discussing the reasons of both of your of visits as a few girls outside your immediate vicinity are already leaving. Apparently, the mere sight of the building was enough to discourage them.

You wish you could do it too honestly, but it would be much more of a hassle to deal with your parents' " _disappointment_ " if you did. 

You explain more thoroughly the situation to the brunette since she apparently wasn't fully aware of the deal Adisson appartments made with the government. You both rolled your eyes at the obvious cash grab. You also quickly admited to Ash your reluctance to all of this and she laughed heartily, admitting it does look quite shady, but that her friends are a lovely group of people.

You shouldn't worry then, you suppose. 

As your host Lisa, a simple lady with a very kind smile, finally arrives, she greets everyone. The handfull of girls who haven't left, including you, are quickly ushered in. Your new friend is kind enough to propose she joins you on the small tour. You don't want to impose, but she quickly assures you that her friends won't suddenly disappear and she'll just find them later. 

Being at the end of the group, you finaly enter as Lisa turns to two other strangers.

"Ah, Larbear, Sally. Goodmorning boys!" The woman calls to the strangers, beckoning them over. 

"Mom..." The taller one begrudgingly respond, walking towards her with the other stranger on his trail.

Such a cute name for a big guy like him. Even with clear embarrassment in his eyes and slightly slouched shoulders, the man still stands tall, about half a feet taller than you probably. He's clearly in the beginning phases of his heat blossoming, head held high, freshly gromed and expressive wings. You'll admit, he doesn't look half bad, but what really caught your attention tho was the other boy beside him. His colors are just breathtaking and... are those flowers on his face? 

Your host turns to your group, sliding each hand to a boy, squeezing both reassuringly. 

"Those are my boys Larry and Sal." She smiles to the group. 

After a few greetings, some joyful, some a bit awkward, she lets them go with a soft pat. You elect to stay silent through all of it. 

"If I am ever unavailable to you girls, feel free to seek the boys out. They're a helpful bunch, I'm sure they'll have no issues sorting everything out themselves."

"Yeah, no probs." Larry immediately complies. 

Sal just nods in agreeance, clearly selecting silence as his preferred method of communication. 

"Thank you boys." Lisa smiles before turning to them. 

Ashley pats your shoulder hurriedly, motioning for you to get closer as she whispers as low as possible. 

"How about we ditch the tour and you follow me around for a nice break?" She throws a mischievous smile your way. 

You can't help but return it. 

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

You both nod silently. 

Right at that moment, the older woman turns back to the group again. 

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'm going to show you to your rooms. I've worked on them myself, specifically for you guys, so I hope you'll like them!"

She slowly guides the others away. A few girls walk along but as slowly as they possibly can, no doubt already windowlicking for their next... victims. The tall brunette smiles bashfully, obviously flattered by the attention. His wings expand momentarily, no doubt to show off a bit before he catches himself. The little bluette nods and waves to a few, visibly much less comfortable with the unfolding events. Is he not interested? 

"Hi guys!" Ashley shouts, blasting your eardrums off and catching their attention. As you both walk to them, she adds exitedly. "Suprise!" Followed by a few giggles. 

The boys reactions are immediate as Larry promptly takes Ashley into his arms and spins her around, Sal standing at the ready besides them for when the taller man plops her back down. As he does, she turns to him and glomps him into a hug of his own, the smaller boy returning it sheepishly. 

"You found the time to visit?" You hear his voice for the first time, much deeper than you expected. It actually takes you by surprise. 

The girl giggles again "Yep! I know the timing's not perfect, but hey. It's been too long anyway!"

The taller boy chuckles. "Heck yeah man! Who cares about timing Ash, it's so nice to see you!" The other boy nods along the brunette's exited tone.

"Glad you could make it."

"Aww shucks." She smirks again. "It's so nice to feel loved~" She adds humouriously, elbowing the guys.

Larry very lightly fistbumps her shoulder while Sal just awkwardly stands there, no apparent responce in sight from him.

"Oh, you guys absolutelly have to meet a new friend of mine!" She immediately turns to you.

You bashfully step forward, not really accustomed to being presented in these kinds of situations. Ashley officially introduces you, reiterating their names and yours. You three go throught the customary awkward first hello as Ash takes the reigns once more. 

"So you guys heading somewhere? Can we tag along?"

_Thank you_ Ash. Anything to keep you away from your creepy sex room. 

You were being harsh, you knew, but hell if you were gonna act like this isn't a crazy situation to be in. You always thought those programs were creepy. Who'd want to have the government putting their hands into their love life? 

_Nobody_ , that's who. 

The guys quickly agree and the four of you head out to the "best grease you could ever want to stain your organs", or so Larry declared. 

As your group walks back to the chilly winds outside, the trio immediately begins to catch up, bickering back and forth. You're not really bothered by it, happy to just flex your wings through the air again, not quite taking flight, but still moving them slowly to immitate the idea of it. You also take the moment to check the two guys up while they are distracted. 

Can you blame a girl for enjoying the view? 

You decide to start with Sal. Silent as he is, you didn't notice him much until now. His hair and wings are such a vivid shade of blue, it almost looks chemincal. The confirmed flowers also momentarily baffled you, but now that you can see his wings, you know better than to mention them to him. He's a bit stand-offish, appearing cool and collected. Perhaps a bit shy too. In your eyes, his messy hairstyle, black oversized shirt and burgundy ripped jeans easily compliment is overall look. As the wind blows through your hair, you think you catch a hint of the scent he's putting out. Flowery and soft, with a prickle of what you could only compare to sour fruits. He looks mysterious, he looks... interesting. 

You turn to Larry. You'll admit, the tall man is in no way perfect with his crooked nose and the heavy bags under his eyes, but he still fits the bill of the desirable male by height and stature alone. His relaxed and confident air would probably attract a good few ladies back at the appartment. You chuckle silently, noticing how with each steps he takes, the opposite wing twiches accordingly. Said wings are long and relatively big, a beautiful pattern of browns and whites that easily coordinates with his style. His button up plaid shirt also looks ridiculously good on him and his complexion is a charming shade of olive that fits well with his long deep brown hair and wide shoulders. He looks like a good hugger... 

"Are you from Nockfell?"

You blink rapidly, pulled out of your train of thoughts as you finally notice that Sal has slowed down to walk beside you. You turn to him. 

"Ehm, no. I come from the next town over actually. My parents thought it would be a great idea to sign me up in the heat program." You snark, heavy with sarcasm. You huff out. "Sorry, I just don't like the idea of being pushed to mate by folks I don't know, no offence."

The bluette shakes his head calmly. "None taken. As long as I can avoid them, I won't be taking part in the meetings either." He turns his gaze on you calmly. "If I can ask, why are you even here then?"

"Oh." You grumble. "Believe me, back home, it's better to say I want to get knocked up than to try to fight the concept."

You immediately realize what you sort of implied and panikedly turned to a slightly red-eared Sal. 

"Err, bad wording... Very bad wording, sorry."

Larry snorts while Ashley chuckles silently, only adding fuel to the burning flames in your cheeks. The taller man turns to you, all smiles. 

"So you're actually part of the program then?" He snarks. 

You huff, slapping a cheek to try to bring yourself back. 

"Officially, Yes, but I never really signed any papers mind you. Besides, I don't really want to join in on the hormone fest."

"That's chill." He shrugs. "Shame we lost someone like you tho."

Your embarrassment returns like a punch in the guts. "W-what are you implying exactly?"

The group all look at Larry expectantly for an explanation as he remains completely nonchalant about it. 

"I'm just saying, you seem like a nice chick." His gaze momentarily locks with yours. "You're very pretty too" He shrugs again. 

_Eh?_

"Oooohhh~! Larry!" Ashley immediately jests. "I didn't know you built game since last time I saw you."

"What do you mean?!" He cackles "I always had game! That's just me being nice!" He pushes her off the sidewalk and into the empty street. Her wings flap a good few times to bring back her balance and set her back on her feet. 

She giggles "Sure, sure, _Larbear~._ "

"Stop that." He grumbles

Meanwhile, you fight off the embarrassment at the unexpected compliments, sighing as your shoulders drop. Through the commotion, you sneak your way to the other side of Sal. When he turns his gaze to you, silent and questioning, you groan. 

"Wherever you plan to hide, _please_ let me hide there too.

His gaze softens before a very small chuckle leaves his mouth.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people get a better picture, I imagined Sal with Blue Morpho wings and Larry with Guatemalan Cracker wings. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think, I love hearing about you~! ;}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's got game, but turns out you got game too. Sally's apparently clumsy and Ashley did an oopsy.

This is gonna be so much harder than expected. _He smells so good!_

As you guys settled down at your table to eat, Sal decided to sit in front of you, Ash chose the spot beside him and _goddamn_ Larry elected to sit _right_ by your side. 

And apparently, the guy has no real concept of personal space outside of what's generally considered respectful. 

He's comfortably splayed out on his chair, his long legs almost tangled in Ashley's sitting in front of him. One of is hands is extended forward, rummaging his plate, while his other arm is fully leaning on the back of his chair as well as partially yours. You think his wings might be even more spread out than the rest of him and probably very close to be touching yours. You don't know for sure, too much of a wuss to turn his way to get a look and potentially entering the fallout zone of his pheromones. 

His scent is a bit particular, which honestly makes it all the more alluring to you. It's strong yet somewhat sweet like burning wood or nutmeg with a hint of cinnamon. 

You haven't listened to anything being said up until now, way too focused on munching on your food and not taking a gigantic wiff of the hormonal mess nearly leaning onto you. You don't know how Ashley hasn't noticed yet, but you're pretty sure Mr. Larbear over there has already begun his season... or at the very least is just entering it. She looks completely unaffected, but you're pretty sure she should be able to smell him from where she is. Is your nose too sensitive? Maybe he just has a strong sent in usual? 

Nobody seems to have noticed your predicament, not even the aforementioned male.

You snatch a few more fries from your plate, angrily munching on them as your wings betray your mildly distressed silence with a few flutters. The sudden movement inadvertently brush your's and your table neighbor's wings together and a shiver dances it's way up your spine as Larry makes a very small sound of surprise. 

"Hey man, you don't look so hot, you okay?" The metalhead immediately leans ahead into your vision. "You need anything? " He adds. 

If the others ever turned their attentions to you two, you didn't notice. Your eyes are locked in his. You try your best to give him a half-hearted glare. Does he not realize his own situation or are you really just too sensitive this month? 

Your wings flutter a bit yet again and the tension that built between you fades entirely from Larry's gaze, now concerned, as he makes a move to get closer to you. As his hand is about to grab a hold of your shoulder you feel like a second big bang hit you. Like the world is rapidly expanding back around you. 

You hear can now hear Sal and Ash's voices again and see them move in your peripheral vision. Sal's worried tone enters your ear and immediately pulls at whatever instict telling you to reassure the poor boy. You turn to him. 

Before anybody really has the time to react, Sal's managed to have his shirt stuck to his drink as he tried reaching out for you over the table. As the drink tilts on the furniture piece, the poor bluette panickedly attempts to catch it and ends up spilling it on himself instead. 

You and Larry immediately spring into action, quickly jumping up to go fetch handfuls of tissu paper while Sal just sits there, frozen in place with his arms in midair. 

You hurry back to the table and move to give what you found to the boy, maybe helping him clean up the mess, but Ashley immediately grabs most of the lot from your hands and begins to quickly soak up the mess on Sal's shirt. 

As the bluette stutters a few jumbled words, you stand there, not really knowing what to do now. Larry places his findings in front of his brother and promptly goes back to his chair with a snort. You decide to do the same silently. Better than standing there uselessly you suppose. 

As you plomp back down, Larry is now chuckling along with Ashley all the while she pampers the soda covered man. You just look at them silently. 

"That's just my kind of luck I suppose..." The bluette mutters sheepishly, obviously flustered by the situation.

Larry snorts once more. "Dude, that was perfect! You couldn't have done it any better!" 

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny." Sal grumbles sarcastically, pulling some smiles and laughs from you and the group. 

Ashley sighs humorously before taking hold of Sal's chin, tilting his face towards her. 

"Just look at me for a few seconds, I think you got some on a few of your petals." She giggles. 

The concerned man just nods silently, obviously blushing judging by the colours of his ears. She begins to pull a few petals away, never enough to actually show what's been purposely hidden. You notice her actions are very careful, almost knowing, and you come to a realisation. 

They could be courting. They could even be mated at this point.

You have no doubt interacting with Sal's face is something very few people are allowed to do and yet he doesn't seem to mind her touch at all. He even looks to be enjoying it, at least slightly. Her actions are also very precise, like it's a repeated interaction they have, and she is very caring in her ministrations. 

It would also kind of explain her lack of reaction to Larry. She wouldn't react as much if she was already aiming for another male. And she was so protective of him earlier, almost as if she claimed him before you could let your instinct state intent by caring for him yourself. 

It feels so wrong to be here now, almost like you overstayed your welcome. You wouldn't have allowed yourself to check him out so much if you knew what you know now. You don't like the competition you might've accidentally brought up between Ash and yourself. 

You lean back into your chair, chewing the inside of your mouth. You then realize the brunette probably put his arm on your chair a while ago and it's now around your shoulders as a result of your repositionning. You both share a glance. 

"Sorry, didn't know you minded." Larry states as he begins removing the limb. 

"No no!" You quickly jump onto the situation. "It's fine Larry, go for it. I don't mind at all." You stare at him intently with a little smile. 

"Well..." He mutters doubtfully. "Alright then." And he slowly puts his arm back, this time purposely around your shoulders. 

You give him a little wink, admittedly amused at his reaction, and you turn back to Sal and, more precisely, Ashley before settling yourself comfortably into Larry's inner arm. 

You hope you're being obvious enough. You don't want your new friends thinking you plan to come into the group only to ruin a relationship. Ashley really seems like a nice girl. You don't want to mess up whatever you managed to build with her.

She's also the only one you'll know around these parts that won't be overly hormonal in a few days. _You need her._

Larry's just gonna have to deal with the extra attention for now, not that his instincts will mind to be honest. You'd much rather everyone thinks you aim for the free male than for them to think you want to tempt a potentially mated male. 

"I'm just gonna go fix this mess in the bathroom guys." Sal states as he gets up with a few petals in one of his hands. "Shouldn't take too long... Thanks Ash" he nearly stutters the end. 

He disappears in no time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sal enters the bathroom in a hurry, belining for the couter besides one of the sinks. He lets the flowers fall to the counter as he looks himself up and down, exasperated. He looks ridiculous. 

He's a blushing mess. He hopes you haven't noticed, betting on the fact that you're probably new to the whole mask thing. His shirt is sticky on the inside and his pants look like he might've had a little accident. If it weren't for the fact that he's not home, he would've already tossed the shirt away without a second thought. Now, he's stuck with washing it in a sink and hoping it won't look worst when he puts it back on. 

Larry wasn't wrong earlier, you do seem like a nice girl even though you obviously don't want to be here. It's mainly for that reason too that he tried to reach out and reassure you. Heat spurred panic attacks are awful to deal with and you looked a bit like you were in the beginning of one. He'd know.

You don't deserve the situation you're stuck in and he gets that. Shame he had to make a fool of himself in front of you, but it kind of worked out in the end anyway since you seemed to be feeling better after. 

Putting his shirt back on, he purposely ignores his reflexion as he pick every petals to put them under water, rinsing them slowly. He dries them carefully with paper towel before rearanging them on his face.

He takes his sweet time fixing up his mask, not exactly in a hurry as he remembers the smell his stepbrother exuded throughout the whole lunch. His instinct kept telling him to make his stand known against Larry. That he wasn't to be so blatantly pushed aside by the taller man, but he had to remind himself _'why would I even do that?'_ It's not like he has anybody to impress. 

It's only when you returned the attention Larry so clearly gave you that Sal decided to take a breath of ' _fresh air'_. It felt wrong on so many levels. 

He long since accepted that Ash, sweet as she is, simply wasn't interested by him and that any other person in the group either wasn't available or attracted to him. The fact that you arrived so suddenly and at the _worst moment of the month_ sort of set a dying flame ablaze in his guts and it is now _very_ _hard_ to ignore. 

He didn't want to let his heat control him. He knows you don't really want to join in on that train of events and even if you did, you'd obviously chose Larry before him. Sal is not the type of guy who wants to fight, especially not with Larry and especially not over someone like you. It's just so disrespectful in his eyes. 

As he puts the final touches on his face, he's apprehensive in going back to the group.

Guess he'll just have to push his needs aside for now. It'll be much easier that way until he finds a spot to deal with all of this alone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

On the surface Larry might be looking super chill right now. Everything's probably looking just smooth and easy. 

_He's not chill, not chill at all._

His heart jumped to about twice its average speed and his mind is almost exclusively thinking about you readjusting yourself comfortably in his hold. You fit so well at his side, it's almost like he was made for this sole purpose. Man, his heat's comming in early this time around. He keeps thinking he might catch your scent at this distance. 

Geez, he's acting like a teenager. It's not his first time for heaven's sake. You won't just scent him randomly, he hasn't even courted you yet. 

_Yet?_

No Larry, **_no_**. 

You said loud and clear you weren't looking for a mate. He won't go full chad on you and try to claim you for himself. 

...but you're in his arms. You chose this, told him you wanted this. Right? 

_Damn_ , he's useless right now. 

"Looks like it's your turn to be pretty out of it Larry." Ashley mocks amicably in her typical ' _nice_ ' sing-song tone. 

Larry fights back something akin to a growl. _That cheeky little-_

" 'm just peachy." He grumbles, sending her a look. 

She smiles _oh_ so sweetly as you turn to him in mild curiosity. 

As he looks down to you, he realizes your faces are actually not too far apart. He does his best to send you a cheeky smile of his own as his stomach does flips. He can now look at you properly and he actually picks up the scent of your shampoo without too much effort. He decides at that very moment that he likes the smell. 

His smile is softly returned, if not a bit hesitantly and you turn back to Ashley with a small giggle that reverberates right back into him. 

Damn... Is he gonna be able to court anybody else after this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-o hell-o, what's up? 
> 
> What do you guys think about the building relationships? Do you like where it's headed? Are you curious for more? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I make a point to answer as many comment as possible~! ;}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's out of commission, Ashley's feeling devious, Sal doesn't know what to do and neither do you!

You might've underestimated Larry's heat while you were eating lunch. The moment you guys arrived back to the apartment, the poor man had to excuse himself for some... eh... 

... _Self-reflexion timeout_. Yeah, let's go with that. 

You tried your best to quiet your snickering on the way to the building. You couldn't help it. Come on, who wouldn't have a hard time seeing such a confident, nonchalant, prime male shuffle so awkwardly instead of the long strides he previously did? His wings twitched stiffly with each new step, almost fully flapping by the end of the walk! The taller man had grown so hot and bothered so quickly that the meal had to be cut short. He was trying so hard to hide the extent of his first wave, but nothing about him could've been remotely subtle or calm. Or even controled. 

There's probably a special spot for you somewhere in hell at this point. Getting any sort of entertainment out of a disheveled, heat-stricken man... How much lower could you go? 

_Right_. 

This is probably, at least partially, your fault. It all got worst right after you _kinda_ started cuddling him. You probably provoked his hormones.

Alright, now you feel bad... 

Even Sally Face, or so the others have called him, stated this was an unusually strong one for his brother to have so early in the month. He immediately went into "bro mode" and opted out of chilling time to follow Larry to their apartments.

" _In case he ever needs something_ " he said. 

And so here you are now, silently digging and rearranging through your stuff, in your "new" room. You had to send everything in advance just so you could come here flying and unhindered. It was worth it, but now that you had free time, almost nothing could stop your mind from making you regret your horrible decisions. They messed up Larry so much. 

"Where should I put this?" Ashley suddenly interrupts your little moment of self-pitying. 

With a jump, you turn to her as she juggles between a few books and your laptop, an inquisitive brow lifted in your direction. 

"Ehm, you can put the books on the upper shelf over there and drop my laptop on my bed." 

She nods and does as requested, almost bouncing from place to place in the room. You catch yourself wondering if the girl ever gets a gray day. As you rummage more, throwing things in the general direction you want them to go, Ash completes her bag.

She sighs audibly. "Alright, you gotta talk."

"Mmh?"

"You've been looking worst and worst ever since I first laid eyes on you." She nudges you as she sits by your side on the bed. "I thought you might feel better spending some time with us. The heat program is really messing you up, uh?"

You shake your head with a little smile "Nah it's not that." As you remember Larry's eyes zeroing in on you with a cocky smirk gracing his lips. Your own smile rapidly straighten as you look away. "Not exactly anyway..."

"Oh, okay. Good! " Aaaand her joviality's back. "What is it then? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Thanks a lot." You gesture to the room. "For everything, I mean."

"No problem! It's not like I can just barge in on the boys right now anyway." She snickers, kicking back on the bed. "Poor Larry. Sometimes I catch myself thinking men have it harder than us. Then, I remember how bad pregnancies can get." 

You can't fully join in on the laughter as the tall brunette digs himself back into a corner of your mind. That was really unfair what you did to him. Just for the sake of _maybe_ not getting on somebody else's nerves. Grabbing at the hem of your shirt, you ponder.

"...Hey Ash? "

"Yeah? "

"Do you think maybe... Is it my fault if Larry's having it hard right now?"

Ashley immediately snorts, catching herself only after she notices your confusion. 

"Sorry. Interpreted it differently." She chuckles. "Then again, I guess it still applies."

Blushing and nearly facepalming, you grumble silently before pushing on. "I just think, maybe if I didn't lean on him so much or whatever, he might not have that bad of a first wave. No?"

"Oh yeah! About that!" The other girl quickly jump on her knees, leaning forward. It's obvious at this point that your question will go unanswered.

Still on your bed, her long thin wings shift exitedly, almost pushing her off the surface as they flap fully. "What's up with that, uh? I thought you didn't want to participate. Did Larry manage to change you mind just like that!? Man, I underestimated him if that's the case! Do you like him? What do you think of him? Do you-"

"No, alright! No, nononononono... No stop that." You wildly flail your arms in between the two of you, shaking your head, your own wings clapping your back with equal panic. Geez, did you really make it so exaggerated and obvious? "I-I barely know him... o-or even you for that matter!"

"Oh come on!!" The brunette, very heavily, rolls her eyes, flopping back on the bed with a giggle. "I saw those looks! And I don't mean the ones he gave you, y'know. "

You're certain by now that your face is redder than a firetruck. Your wings are completely out of control, twitching wildly in response to the battle ragging within you. Ash is looking at you with an almost knowing smile and you now understand why Larry's so quick to comeback at her and grumble. She's evil. Absolutely evil. 

Larry. You can still smell him in your clothes and on your hair. You really need to take a shower before he messes up with your mind too much. With Ashley here, you can't exactly do that right now. Ugh, it's probably why she made up all those ideas about you two too. Guess that's a small karmic payback from him. Fair.

Your wings bristle to a stop, your mind wandering back to his eyes, his soft looking long hair, his long legs and wings comfortably strewn about, his strong arms and hands holding you securely to his side. And that _smell_ , that warm spicy _smell_. 

You huff, turning your head back to a very patient Ashley. Alright, she wins that one. 

"C-can you really blame me?"

You see the shit eating grin climb its way onto her face and quickly cut her off before she starts poking holes into you. 

"You try and get a facefull of those first wave pheromones and come back unaffected! He was practically drowning me on our side of the table while you guys just looked on like nothing was happening!"

Ashley sits back up, chuckling all the way. "Alright alright, sorry about that." She grabs a hold of your shoulders, drawing circles on your deltoids. "I grew up with Larry and the guys blasting away their heats in my face. If there's a group I'm used to, it's them." She giggles silently, dropping her arms back down. "Sally lives with Larry, he's just used to it. Besides, he's not the kind of guy to get territorial over his friends either."

You munch on the inside of your cheek, nodding silently. First day here and you're already mixing up with the boys in the program. You didn't know you had that weak of a resolve... 

"Hey Ash... "

"Yep? "

"Do you think I should try-"

A knock on your door interrupts the moment. The girl groans, putting a patient smile on her face. 

"Do you want to finish that before we answer?"

"N-no, it's fine!" You immediately stand up and head for the door. "Nevermind, you can just forget that." You call back over your shoulder. You swear, you heard her chuckling in response. 

Evil woman. 

You open the door briskly, your stance a bit to rigid as you look to a startled Sal, his eyes slowly turning back to a calm state. 

"H-hey, am I interrupting something? I can come back later if you want." He mutters awkwardly. 

_Shit_. Welp, you can forget that shower anytime soon. 

"No no, it's fine! Sorry, I was just caught up in the moment." You throw him the kindest smile you can manage, hopping you can come back from looking like a jerk in front of him.

You think you can see his eyes crickling under the petals, he must be smiling. "I'm bringing up stuff you missed during orientation. Lisa says you should have everything you need, but if you don't, there's also her number right here." And with that, he hands you a bundle of stuff thightly packed with a piece of paper. "I-I took the liberty of adding mine and Larry's number if you're ever unable to reach her." 

He shrugs his shoulders with a small twist of the head, his wings turning briskly and showing is beautiful blue shines on the inside as light catches on them. You're pretty sure its the cutest thing you've ever seen.

You react too late to stop your own wings as they respond in kind to his display, showing your own colors very briefly. His head snaps up to look back at you. You quickly stutter out words, panickedly trying to divert the attention away from your new fuckup. 

"Thanks a lot!" You say a bit to happily. You can hear Ashley get up from the bed. "It's really nice of you. I'll make sure to keep you in mind then!"

No. No no no, _damn_! You're still making a fool of yourself in front of Ash's _potential mate_. Are you _asking_ to get an earful from her!? 

Sal brings a hand to the back of his neck, massaging it tightly with a stuttered chuckle. 

"Well you're pretty... " A weird sound croaks it way out of the back of his throat. "...P-pretty nice y-yourself! So yeah... it's only fair." And with that he sighs defeatedly. 

You almost flinch forward as you hear Ash walking her way towards you. Each steps almost reverberates into your skull at this point. And then... 

"Hey Sal! I was just about to go grab some snacks down the road so we can watch a movie. You want anything?" She struts besides the two of you and down the hallway. 

Said man turns to her. "I can come and help bring everything back if you want?"

She waves him away "Don't be ridiculous, it shouldn't take too long. You guys have fun in the meantime okay!" She sends a smile your way before turning and quickly meandering down to the elevator. 

Both of you stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, you obviously more puzzled than him. Nothings? She's not gonna do _anything_? 

The bluette and you exchange a look before you clear your throat. 

"Well... "

"Yeah... "

"Why don't you come on in? Might as well do as she suggested."

"O-oh okay."

\-----------------------------------------------------

That definitely wasn't the plan. Once Larry had everything he could ever need, Sal begged for any reason to be able to leave the apartment. No offence to his best bro, but the walls in here are not exactly known to be soundproof. They obviously aren't scentproof either since the big guy could be smelled all the way from the front door if your knew what to search for. The bluette quickly changed clothes and ran to Lisa for anything, _anything really_ , to keep himself busy.

On any other day Larry could go as far as scent him and Sally wouldn't even bat an eye, but today... 

... Today, he might just fight the guy. And hate himself forever after that. 

He's not a kid anymore, obviously, and even if he still isn't the biggest of males, he knows he's mature now. He's prime. He never expected to take to you so suddenly, but it seems like your natural charm paired with Larry's early "peacocking" is enough to make his instincts do backflips. 

So when he knocked on your door, steeling his will and grasping at every string of control he could reach, he didn't expect to be disarmed with only a few sentences. 

Ash decided to leave you two... _alone_ , and you decided to invite him inside. _In_ your room. Should he feel insulted that no one seems worried about his potentially heat affected mind? 

Looking around, he sees how you're already in the process to claim the space as your own. As clean as it is, or can be, he can detect a hint of a scent. A whisper of your smell lingering on your belongings and he's probably the only man in here to have smelled it. 

The muscles of his back tense and flex aggressively. He literally has to twist his arms behind his wings to physically hold them down. His eyes linger on your form, slowly studying the curves and edges of your body as you try to tidy up whatever it is you think he shouldn't be seeing. He couldn't frankly care any less in this specific moment, far more interested in you even as he's trying to keep his mind on the right track. He finds himself thinking how his hands could fit perfectly in the dip of your hips. The fullness there probably so soft under his touch as he kneads the muscles of your sides. Would you enjoy this kind of treatment? 

"Make yourself at home Sal, it'll only take a moment." You barely look over your shoulder as you tell him this. "You can sit or whatever."

Gulping down the undignified sound he is sure to produce, he nods to no one and heads to your bed. There's no other surface besides the floor he could sit on. 

His eyes return to your back, you now putting away clothing carefully and fiddling with the insides of a bag. He wonders if you brought anything ' _special_ ' in the eventually that you do find a mate. How silly of him. Creepy. 

Thinking as subjectively as he can, you don't seem too perturbed by the situation. Why he's even reacting to you in such a way when you are obviously not interested, he'll probably never understand. Maybe he really is destined to be alone forever. It surely does looks like he has a tendency to fancy people who don't return his feelings. 

' _Stop that_.' He thinks. ' _You barely know her. Slow down, you sound like a creep_.'

He clears his throat, promptly shaking his wandering thoughts out of his head and finally elects to plop himself down on the bed.

' _To anything that is holy, please help me be a normal guy in front of her! Just this once, that's all I ask!_ '

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Alright! Everything's pretty much ready, we just have to wait for Ash to come back I guess." You say as you finish battling with the chords of your newly plugged in old tv. 

You pick a handfull of crappy CDs from a bag and promply go back to Sal and plop down on the bed. You hand him the batch as he reaches for them slowly. You debate for a little while together and you eventually zone out, looking at nothing in particular. Your eyes eventually lay back on the bluette's form. Now that you're this close and hold an uninterrupted look at him you notice new little things here and there. His mouvements always seem so calm and thought out, almost disturbingly so. It's like he knows what he's doing, what he has to prepare for, almost like he's ready for anything. He's really quiet, most things seem to be left unsaid and everything he says sounds well thought out beforehand.

Here you go making an analysis of the poor boy. You shouldn't go pretending to know or understand him like that. In the middle of your little inner battle, you realize you've stopped adding to the quiet conversation and that Sal is actually staring back at you now. He's caught you staring. 

Your gut twist slightly, cheeks no doubt warming up. You gotta change subject. 

"So... How is Larry holding up? It's not too bad I hope?"

Sal eyes widen only slightly before he shakes his head. "From what I got before I left him, he should be just fine in a good few hours." He streches a pause before adding hesitantly. "Though is reaction was pretty intense for a first wave. I've never seen that before."

You make a phisical effort not to sprawl yourself onto your bed, instead nodding silently before letting your head lean forward in disappointment. 

"Are you alright..?"

A small, bittersweet smile rises to your lips before you quickly wash it away with a calmer one. 

"Oh I am alright, don't worry about me." You turn your gaze to him as he watches you quietly, his expression hard to decipher under all the flowers. "It's just, it's pretty much my fault he has to deal with this one unnecessarily. Here I go saying I'm not interested, but I manage to fluster a fully grown male in only a few hours." You chuckle. "I'm pretty ridiculous, aren't I?"

Sal hums lowly before shaking his head once more. "If anything, he put himself in that situation and got what he asked for by staying close and not reigning in his instinct." It's now his turn to chuckle slightly. "I'd be flattered to have that kind of effect that quick on someone if I were you."

His small laugh doubled by the subtle compliment immediately lighten the slight guilt you had a hard time getting rid off by yourself. He adds, unconsciously shuffling his wings in contentment. 

"Don't worry about it."

You agree and the room falls back into a more comfortable silence. You finally pick a movie and you get up to set the rest aside. As you come back to the boy, you notice a lithe discomfort emanating from him. An almost unperceivable unease exuding from his direction. 

Smells like he's supressing almost the entirety of his pheromones. It certainly explains why he seems so calm and controlled, why you couldn't get a full trace of his scent. You feel bad you didn't notice his state beforehand. You almost forgot this was his time of the month too. 

You make a motion and sit back carefully, this time slightly closer to him, but not enough to make him truly uncomfortable. 

"What about you? This mustn't be too fun for you either. The heat and your brother's wave in your face like that. It must be pushing and twisting you around and back."

"W-well, uh." He clears his throat. "I'll be fine. I always am. It's not like I haven't gone through this before." 

You nod in understanding. "Sure." He reciprocates the gesture a bit stiffly and you smile fully this time around. "Hey, for what it's worth, I hope you have yourself a nice and caring female to make all of this at least a bit more bearable this time around."

"Yeah." He chuckle, a bit humorless. "Sure." It come out a bit short. 

He's still stiff, that won't do. 

"I mean, come on, look at you! "

You think he's frowning slightly, tone a bit defensive. "I'm sorry?"

You quickly continue before you hesitate and shoot yourself in the foot. "Seriously Sal? I haven't seen anyone quite like you before. Your colors are gorgeous!" The man acts like a shock ran through him and you grasp at anything that comes to mind, hoping you're going the right direction. "Have you taken a look at yourself lately? Your wings are such beautiful shades of cyans and blues, when they catch the light right I'm pretty sure they're irredescent! And that's not talking about the matching hair!" A giggle escapes you. You're too far gone to stop at this point and Sal seems pretty content to let you on your roll, if not looking slightly surprised by your outburst. "I barely know you and from what I've already seen, you seem like a pretty cool and sweet man." You think back to Ash, quickly trying to backpedal your way out of another misunderstanding. "Seriously, if you're not already on someone's bucket list I'll officially consider myself blind from now on!"

The effect is instant. The bluette's wings swiftly flutter, obviously as flustered as the boy's ears are flushed. His back is straight, but his posture is not as awkward as before. Mission succeeded! 

"What? I. Em. I mean... Really?" He lift a hand to his head and promptly grabs a handful of hair, playing and twisting them around. "S-Scratch that, you know you don't have to say any of this? It's a bit of an exaggeration..."

You chuckle, now more calmly. "Maybe." You nod. "Or maybe I'm just giving you a very exuberant, but sincere compliment."

He simply plays with his hair more, probably not knowing what to do with this information. You sigh, electing to just tell him the truth. 

"Listen, you just seemed a little bit uncomfortable. I'm just trying to make it better. Clumsily, yes, but hey, what can you do?"

You shake your head, letting the pressure go from your shoulders as you just give up trying to be over confident about the situation. 

"You must think I'm so weird now." You fake grumble with humour, your wings flapping a good clap in answer. 

"I don't think you're weird." He states calmly, but firmly. "Not at all."

You turn your gaze back to him and your eyes lock. You didn't realize before, but his eyes are also blue, if not one shade darker than the rest of him. You look at each other for a very small moment before Sal decides to cut the silence. 

"Thank you."

Before you can answer, or even process the words, knuckles rap at your door. Ashley yells on the other side. 

"I got snacks and drinks a plenty, open up you two!"

And like that, the track screeches back into place. You immediately go get the door and let her in.

As she empties the content of her bags in front of the man on the bed, he doesn't skip a beat in splitting everything evenly between everyone. You take your remote and turn the TV on, working on the movie's menu as your friend makes herself comfortable on your bed. When you finally join them, the only spot left is on the other side of Ash. 

Good, perfect even! Nothing bad can possibly happen from this arrangement. As the old movie starts, you munch happily on some tooth rotting goods, zoning out to the music of the intro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, another chapter and it looks like it's getting just a bit hotter in here~! What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more fluff. Larry makes a decision and Sal gets cornered into one.

Patience is a virtue they say. Self-control is a great quality to have. To be able to surpass mental or physical barriers and to put aside one's desires to be able to accomplish a desired outcome with the utmost efficiency is something to be admired. 

_Fuck. All. That._

Larry is not a patient man, not right now. Who would be so stupid as to try to ignore these urges? 

Even as he furiously pumps himself, each touch a bolt of lightning coursing throughout his body, he feels the twist in his guts. 

_'Not ready.'_

Won't stop him. 

He's way to early in his heat to stimulate himself in this manner and his instincts are struggling to understand the purpose of his actions. It's both painful and way too good to stop. The more he thrusts up into his hand as he lays completely spread on his bed, the more his guts protest achingly. At this point, the involuntary edging is making him lose his mind in frustration. 

He made the mistake of thinking his intence reaction meant he needed to 'take matters to hand' and now he's stuck into a tortuous euphoria. Why you affected him so escapes the confines of his basic thoughts as he can't bring himself to stop moving. 

He needs it. He wants it. Just _give it to him_. 

He knows what he really needs. He's missing warmth. The embrace of a lover to bury himself into. He needs a mate, his flesh demands it! But his instincts scream to him once more that his brood is not ready to be given. The sharp sting makes him grunt, sweating profusely as he grows madder and madder with lust. He'll keep the clutch, give them to a willing mate, a perfect mother. He'll just have to satiate these urges by simply cumming, if he even reaches that state one day. His pace is now forcing him to take big gulps of air in between each twist of his wrist. Dammit! 

Displeased with his wings being wedged in between him and his bed, stuck immobile, he promptly flips on his hands and knees. Taking ahold of his member with a shuddered breath, his head immediately falls onto the forearm holding him up, his wings spreading open and shivering. 

His hips begin aggressively pistoning into his hands as he squeezes almost painfully around himself. Weezing with despair, giving display to a non-existent otherhalf sharing his pleasure, he lets his mind wander, picturing her, there in his arms. She's moaning his name, whimpering with each thrust deep into her cunt, her womb ready as she marks herself with his scent. She claims his scent, making sure her instinct recognizes him as hers. She's his, his mate, the one who'll eventually receive his clutch. She wants them, needs them from him! 

With a moan of his own, his pace stutters, unable to keep an even speed anymore. Bitting his lowerlip, he swears he can almost smell her, the woman of his fantasy, scenting him, claiming him. 

With a flutter of his wings, spread out openly, he finally reaches his peak, holding tightly the base of his shaft as to not encourage the accidental laying of his eggs. His hips buck a few last times before he crumble to the bed. 

Catching his breath, he immediately becomes annoyed with himself. It's finally over, but also still clearly not enough... And now, he's dirty. He needs to preen again since he clearly won't be able to spend this heat alone. 

_____________________________________

Ashley is pretty disappointed, to say the least.

The movie was great, mind you, but it seems things didn't work out as she hoped. After the little incident at lunch time and her trying to prevent a panic attack from poor Sal, she noticed it.

Even if you stated loud and proud that no male would claim your bed during this heat, you already took steps to ready yourself for a mate. Her two friends are apparently very interesting too, it just seems like you've yet to fully realize that yourself. Now, she'll admit, it might've been a bit rude to snatch those napkins right out of your hand when you seemed so intent on caring for the blue boy, but you didn't exactly know him the way Larry and she did. He obviously would've let you do anything to him, non confrontational as he is, and he would've stressed silently under the protection of his mask at every little possibility that this situation could turn wrong for him. That you'd hate him for whatever the reason this time around. She never truly managed to comprehend the extent of his insecurities, but there's one thing she knows after all those years. 

Everything was worst during his heats. E-v-ry-thing!

She didn't want the evening to turn sour. It was so nice seeing everyone again and you obviously needed something to up your mood! 

But here she is now, even after leaving you some free time alone with her favorite masked boy, she stuck herself right in between the two of you, keeping you from each other. She didn't even think about it when she first sat down in her spot! Ugh.

Now's not the time to be so oblivious! 

Sal, to her eyes, is clearly interested himself. Being during one of his heats, it might also be the only time he'll build enough courage to do anything beyond being 'just friendly' too! Not to rain on Larry's parade, but he can manage just fine by himself. Sally Face needs all the help he can get and she'll be right there to give it! 

With the movie finished, you guys took to simply talking while sprawled on your bed, your legs comfortably tangled as you share the rest of the snacks and exchange stories. You were in the middle of quite the adventure, telling them how when you were first taught how to fly, it didn't exactly go as planned.

"My dad decided to bring me to a youngling's park. Not exactly the average 'do it over the bed first to make sure you don't hurt yourself' like my mom wanted, but that's one of the reasons why I like him. Even if that one time it didn't exactly pay."

Ash smiled, investing herself more in the story.

"Come on, stop stalling and tell us what happened next. We wanna know!"

You give a smile of your own when she sways excitingly with her own words. 

"Well, apparently, I'm a natural when it comes to flying so I took to the air pretty quickly. I couldn't believe the feeling at first and obviously got overly excited. Tried to go too fast too quick! My dad couldn't exactly keep up with me at first and tried to tell me to calm down. Mind you, I had yet to learn how to twist and turn propely. Remember how they build these parks with trees around the little ones' playground so they would go too high floating around and to prevent strangers from flying off easily with a kid?"

"You didn't!" Ashley almost bellows out, Sal leaning forward silently alongside her.

You chuckle in response. "I did. I crashed so hard in a tree that day I had to go to the hospital. Snapped a few ligaments in my back, nearly lost a wing." You full on laugh now, spreading one wing as a visual explanation. 

"You're pretty lucky you can still fly. You don't even seem to have any residual damage from it." Sally answers with a mildly surprised tone as Ashley simply nods along. 

"I guess I am. I got a few tinsy little scars here and there from a few branches scratching their way into my skin and a bigger one at the base of my wings where they had to stitch me up. I'm really happy none of the trees tore into my wings too. I'm flying so much nowadays, I don't know what I would've done personally. Probably tried and tried until got back in the sky again to be honest."

At that, Ashley turned a subtle eyes to the man beside her. Sally simply nods in silence, apparently more invested in the story than Ash's antics. Her gaze briefly lays on his damaged wing before turning back to you. She's never seen him off the ground, she doesn't even knows _if_ he can fly. Is this subject risky around him? Doesn't seem like it for now.

"Anything after that?" She questions. 

"Not really. I was in the hospital for a few hour, maybe a day or more, I don't really remember. I hit my head pretty hard." With a fond smile you add. "My dad did get quite an earful from my mom tho. Never seen him that scared ever since. I took to flying again the second I was all healed up. I swear if my mom could've ethically taken my wings away from me after that, she never would've let me fly again. She's still scared today."

Ash's immediate and very eloquent response. "Parents."

"Yep." You nod along. 

"Your resilience is pretty admirable honestly." The bluette whisper almost silently. 

You send him a warm smile. "Thanks Sal."

After a few seconds of you three chewing through a few munchies, you add hesitantly. 

"If you don't mind me asking, and we can just change subjet if you're ever uncomfortable, but can you? Fly, I mean?"

Oh boy. 

Sal lifts his head in what Ash assumes is mild surprise, obviously not expecting such a blunt question. 

"Oh, I don't fly."

You nod, seemingly satisfied with that answer. 

"Okay, sure. I don't mind walking either. I probably should more anyway." You chuckle. 

"I mean, it's not that don't want to. I haven't really trained my wings since my last discharge from the hospital. I probably can't do it anymore, muscle atrophy and all that." And wih that he turns his head back to his snacks absent-mindedly. 

Why he chose to explain himself like he needed a reason, she doesn't know. It's not a behaviour she's seen in him before. It's usually the exact opposite. He'd make a point to keep it as short as possible. 

She's not sure yet if this is good or not. 

You apparently took it as an okay to talk more about it. 

"Well it's a real shame then." You seem to ponder momentarily. "Hey, if they gave you some physiotherapy or whatever, shouldn't it mean you could actually fly again if you gain back your strength?"

Sal nods, his body immitating a disinterested attitude. "Yeah, maybe. It would probably take a while though..."

You proceed with a hesitant smile. "Well, I plan to sneak up on the roof either in the morning or night for the foreseeable future. You're very welcome to join me, I can even help if you want to... Or you know, you can just come chill out too. Look at the stars, sunrise or whatever it is you like to do in my company if you prefer." You lean slightly forwards towards him, seemingly catching yourself when you glance in Ashley's direction. "No pressure."

The aforementioned girl can't help the little smirk betraying her emotions when she notices Sally's very slow response time. He's actually thinking about it, _well damn!_ Time to be the friend he needs! 

"Sounds like a cool plan! Maybe _someone_ could finally see the inside of those shiny wings of yours!" She teases, poking at his side. "Could do you some good!" She accentuates. 

The bluettes quickly catches on to her suppositions, throwing some sort of look in her direction. He huffs in false aggravation. 

"Alright, _sure_. I can try at least once I suppose... "

Even the joy that radiates from Ashley seem a bit dull to the suddent spark shinning gleefully in your eyes. You really do look passionate about flight. 

"Cool. You won't regret it!"

Ash chuckles at the near childish tone, followed immediately by Sal. Your smile turn soft at your new friends antics and a small part of your mind puffs at the idea of seeing the male spread his wings. 

_You can't wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-o everyone~! I'm back from the dead once again and this time with some short smut. 
> 
> Hope you guys likes it, can't wait to throw more ideas into this story. What do you guys think is gonna happen next? I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> See ya next chapter~! ;}
> 
> P. S. :Anybody caught on to the fact that reader's scent is probably still somewhat on Larry's arm? Yes, he could definitely smell something. He was just too lust struck to properly realise it.

**Author's Note:**

> Allright, small first chapter, I know. I just wanted to get myself started on it, there's more to come I promise haha~!


End file.
